


Gonna Work You Over

by omgbubblesomg



Series: Mind Over Matter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Doesn't Know, Except once by not-so-accident, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam using powers from the other room, Soulless Sam Winchester, Telekinesis, Tentacles, They physically don't even touch, Top Sam, Well mostly top Sam anyway. It's a little unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam using his demon mind-powers to touch Dean while he's in the shower. Dean freaks out at the ghost touches and figures it's because he hasn't been laid in a while. Hand-jobs ensue with a little (ok a lot) of help from Sam's telekinesis.</p><p>For the prompt: Soulless!Sam is an efficient hunter, and he figures he’d be better with an extra boost. He pilfers some demon blood and starts taking a moderate amount regularly, allowing him to tap into his telekinesis. When he reunites with Dean, he decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Work You Over

So there are plenty of benefits to drinking demon blood, but he’ll be the first to admit that telekinetic powers are probably the most convenient thing that’s ever happened to him. He can watch TV and he doesn't even have to get up to get another beer. He can also turn the lights off from his bed, and hunting has become laughably easy when he can throw monsters around like rag dolls.  
  
In bed he really gets his kicks though. He fists his hands in the sheets next to him and works himself over with nothing but his mind. There’s nothing getting in the way, and no uncomfortable positions. He can do everything at once; undulating movement against the length of his dick, a pinch to a sensitive nipple, and the slightest pressure teasing his hole. He writhes on the bed and moans loudly and when he’s done he doesn't even have to change the sheets; he can just swap to the untouched clean bed on the other side of the room.  
  
When Dean comes back, Sam doesn’t make his new powers obvious. He sporadically moves Dean’s keys or pushes his chair out when he stands so over a few weeks his big brother is getting seriously fed up with the layout of the rooms they’re staying in, complaining loudly that it’s doing his head in and driving him crazy. Sam sniggers silently to himself at every outburst, but maintains a cool exterior and tells Dean to pay more attention.  
  
A few months of this and Dean finally loses it. They book a room in a legitimate hotel – it has little bottles of shampoo and hand cream in the bathroom. Everything is white, white, white. The carpet, the sheets on the bed, the shower tiles. Even the kitchen appliances are white. Everything is plush and soft and Sam wonders how many games of pool Dean had to rig to be able to afford this place. Exhausted from a hunt and ready to crash, his brother sprawls on the closest bed with a moan, toeing his shoes off as an afterthought. His clothes are all dark – dark blue shirt, dark green over it, and a black leather jacket on top. Splayed across the white sheets, he looks like someone’s wet dream. Sam eyes the strip of skin between Dean’s shirt and the top of his boxers where they’re visible beneath the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Sam’s always been pretty good at analysing his own emotions, so when a sharp punch of lust hits him in the stomach, he doesn’t overthink it, he just continues staring at his brother stretched out on the plush hotel bed, and imagines the way that strip of skin would taste under his tongue, and what Dean would sound like if Sam bit his hip bone.  
  
Then he realises that he doesn’t have to imagine. He can exorcise demons and move things with his mind. Hearing Dean in the grips of passion should be simple. He grins to himself and then sets his duffel down next to the second bed. With his back to Dean, he opens his bag and makes a pretence of looking for a shirt. With one hand in his duffel he reaches his mind out to where Dean lies on the other side of the room, and ghosts an invisible hand over the crotch of his brother’s jeans, giving only the gentlest pressure to the curve of Dean’s dick.  
  
The result is immediate. Dean sits up swinging, looking for someone that isn’t there. Sam glances over his shoulder, pulling out a shirt from his bag, and gives Dean an inquisitive look.  
  
“You ok?” He asks innocently, straightening up with the fresh shirt in his hand.  
  
“Uh…” Dean glances around again as though expecting to see someone else standing in their room. “Um, yeah I… I guess so.”  
  
Sam shrugs at him then heads for the bathroom for the first shower. Test one was a sneaky success, but he’ll have to be very careful if he doesn’t want Dean catching on to his devious ploys.  
  
The hot water is endless and the shampoo smells like apricots. While he’s lathering his hair he sends his mind back into the main room where Dean is opening a beer, and this time he delves under the fabric of Dean’s jeans to lightly squeeze his balls.  
  
Even with the water running, Sam can hear Dean curse as he drops his beer in surprise. He grins to himself.  
  
When he comes out of the bathroom he can almost taste the tension radiating off his brother. Dean’s always been easy to read and Sam can see straight through his scowl and tense shoulders. Dean hasn’t found a hook up in weeks, he’s been on the road for too long chasing cases, and now he’s blaming a lack of sex for his dick’s sensitivity.  
  
Dean heads straight for the bathroom as soon as Sam’s out, and Sam moves aside only fractionally so his brother has to brush past him, sending cold shivers over Sam’s heated skin.  
  
Sam doesn’t bother getting dressed. He lets the extravagantly fluffy towel fall to the ground, and slides naked into his bed. With a mental flick he turns the main light off and the bedside lamp on. Then he waits.  
  
He’s deliberately not touching himself, but his dick has already figured out the game plan and is hardening up against his stomach, tenting the clean hotel sheets. Sam listens for the sound of running water and when he thinks that Dean is under the spray he reaches out mentally to check. Sure enough, his brother is in the shower and he has one hand wrapped around himself, the other hand holding him steady against the shower wall. Carefully, he lets the door unlock and open slightly, so he can hear Dean from the bed.  
  
Sam lets the faintest tendril of his power reach out to touch the tip of Dean’s dick where it’s poking through his hand. The hot water is pounding down on Dean so he doesn’t notice the extra touch. Sam doesn’t let himself get too bold, just wraps the tendril gently around the head and strokes in time to Dean’s hand.  
  
Dean’s dick is hard – painfully so – where Sam has wrapped his power, and he guesses that his brother is not far from finishing. He slides his mind-tendril down Dean’s shaft until he can tighten firmly around the base, and then lets Dean strip himself futilely for a minute. His first mind-tendril appears to have gone unnoticed, so Sam sends another out to slide into Dean’s mouth, where he sucks gently at Dean’s tongue. It must be a weird feeling. Dean’s bottom lip is between his teeth and his mouth isn’t open, so the sucking feeling must be completely alien, but Dean just releases his lip and moans loudly, loud enough that Sam can hear him from the main room.  
  
The third tendril Sam uses to whisper over his brother’s chest, before alternately plucking and sucking at the two tender nubs he finds there.  
  
The fourth tendril goes down below the first, curling and licking over Dean’s testicles. Dean’s back arches but Sam follows, sucking his tongue and flicking his nipples and fondling his balls. The first tendril tightens further, and Dean, unaware, continues to stroke himself, reaching for something just beyond his grasp.  
  
The fifth tendril slides down the crack of Dean’s ass, and prods gently at his hole. This finally seems to get Dean’s attention and the steady rhythm of his hand falters. But instead of stopping and jumping away, he picks up the rhythm again and takes his other hand off the shower wall. The hot water is running down his back and Dean slides a finger through it to reach behind him and prod at the hole Sam had just inspected.  
  
In the main room, Sam’s dick jerks, untouched, and he holds back a moan. His brother is wrapped in Sam’s demon-power, and at the suggestion of Sam’s mind, Dean was exploring himself just one room over.  
  
Sam waits impatiently while Dean works up the nerve, caressing at the various sensitive points on Dean’s body to convince him that yes, this was a good idea. Eventually, Dean sucks a finger into his mouth and purposefully reaches back again. Sam is arching on the bed, panting in anticipation and already so, so close, just from the _idea_ of Dean. He’s pressing his mind-self against his brother, twisting his invisible tendrils in suspense and making Dean twitch with pleasure. Dean’s finger is slow but determined, and Sam gets the impression that Dean has done this before, but not very often. Maybe he reserves a probing finger for when he’s really keyed up, or when it’s been too long since the last private moment, or maybe he only touches himself like this when he’s sure Sam can’t hear – like now, when Sam is supposedly separated by a thick hotel wall instead of a thin motel one.  
  
Dean presses the pad of one finger against himself, and now Sam can clearly hear his low moan through the open door. He would be grinning if he wasn’t preoccupied trying to keep himself under control.  
  
When Dean’s finger presses harder, Sam’s mind-tendril presses with it. There’s a few seconds where Sam thinks it’s not going to work – that there’s not enough lubrication, perhaps – but then he twists his mind-tendril and both the tendril and Dean’s finger press in.  
  
Both Dean and Sam go still in their respective rooms. Sam’s toes are curled and his neck is tight with tension. Dean is tight too, and Sam would laugh at the comparison except he’s too busy trying not to groan. His back is arching further and further off the bed, and he decides it’s time for Dean to hurry things up.  
  
This time, when Sam moves his mind-tendrils, Dean’s groan is loud enough that Sam wonders if the neighbours can hear. Dean’s mouth is open and his eyes are shut and his legs are spread wide in the ample shower. He’s twisted slightly at the waist to keep one hand on his dick and the other at his hole. Sam has almost disregarded his previous caution, desperately pinching his brother’s nipples, and sucking mercilessly at his tongue, and the tendril curled next to Dean’s sneaky finger wriggles further in until it can curl deliciously against that secret spot that will drive Dean crazy.  
  
Instead of a moan, Dean lets out a startled gasp, and Sam does a full-body shiver. He still hasn’t touched himself, and he realises, belatedly, that he won’t have to. The sound of Dean in the shower and the feel of him wrapped in Sam’s telekinesis is powerful, intoxicating, and all of a sudden he can’t get enough, he’s too hot, and he’s getting smothered by sterile white blankets. He rips the sheets away from himself in a frenzy, shoving them away from his overheated skin. His control wavers slightly and the tendrils wrapped around Dean go momentarily rogue, squeezing and caressing with abandon. Sam’s teeth find his bottom lip and he throws his head back against the pillows as he’s suddenly bombarded with the feel of Dean’s skin from five uncontrolled tendrils. His balls are tightening and he gathers enough mental strength to press against Dean’s prostate again, and he loosens the stranglehold around Dean’s dick. He’s trying to concentrate on making this so, so good for Dean but there’s pressure building in his balls and the best he can do is flick against Dean’s prostate one last time before they’re both shooting. Dean’s shaking with pleasure and making this deep, drawn out groan that’s loud enough for Sam to gasp loudly without being heard from the next room. His dick spurts wildly and he didn’t know he could come untouched but then Dean always could make him do the unbelievable. He can feel Dean clenching hard around the lone finger and the tendril of his power, and he can also feel the way Dean’s dick is jerking and twitching as his orgasm releases itself against the shower wall.  
  
Both Sam and Dean take big pulls of air, gasping at oxygen as their respective rooms come back in to focus. Dean angles his face back under the water and his whole body goes lax, and Sam takes the opportunity to slip his mind free from Dean’s body, unnoticed. He snags a hand towel from the rack before closing the door to the bathroom. He cleans himself up and by the time the shower turns off, He’s back under the white sheets and facing away from the bathroom door. A minute later Dean returns to the bedroom and slips into his own bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Sam fights the urge to swap beds and join his brother.  
  
_Oh Dean. You think that was good? Wait until it’s my hands on you instead of my mind._  
  
Sam was feeling lethargic after his spectacular orgasm, but his mind was slowly kicking in to gear. The next time Dean came it was going to be with Sam’s physical body holding him, not his mind. And the time after that as well. Sam drifted to sleep with the silent promise that no one in the world apart from him was going to hear Dean moaning like that ever again.  
  
Yep, demon powers sure were useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next update, in which Sam won't let Dean cum until he agrees to Sam's... proposal.
> 
> Feedback is the best gift in the world and you can give this amazing gift and I really think you should. I love feedback and I also accept requests and prompts <3 <3


End file.
